


Deaf Tones

by inedrox



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inedrox/pseuds/inedrox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Meulin's wriggling day and both Cronus and Kurloz have something special planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deaf Tones

Meulin was taking a break from her shipping chart and sitting under the shade of a large oak tree slowly falling asleep when she suddenly heard the soft tune of a guitar. Looking around she didn't see anyone but the tune was soft and heartfelt the kind of song she would want someone to play for her. As she sat there listening to it, it suddenly hit her that she was listening. She could actually hear the song, she jumped to her feet and looked around, unsure as to how that was possible because she could hear nothing else. Quickly following the sound of the music she stopped on top of a hill and looked down, to see Cronus and Kurloz.. talking? What was going on? Is that why she could hear the music? Was it Kurloz's chuckle voodoo? It had to be that was the only answer, taking a deep breath she headed down the hill and walk toward them and upon seeing her Cronus stopped playing and the tune faded from her mind. looking at Kurloz for some kind of answer he explained that Cronus had written a song and thought it fit her perfectly and wanted to know if there was a way to send it to her. Her face glowed a light green color as she smiled widely tackling Cronus with a hug, tears streaming down her face.  
"Wvoah wvhats wvrong babe? didn't you like my song?" Cronus was more than confused by the tears, but all she could do was look up and smile at him. He smiled back and patted her on the head, "you wvanna hear the rest?" he asked as she let him go. Her eyes lit up instantly as she nodded vigorously. Kurloz only laughed as Cronus re-tuned his guitar before nodding at Kurloz, who began to send the music once again to Meulin's mind. Once the song was over she smiled at Cronus and gave him a kiss. Kurloz just patted Cronus on the shoulder and walked away, his services no longer needed. Cronus looked at them confused, but before he could do anything she pulled him into a deeper kiss encouraging him to kiss her back which he did. After the kiss, he smiled softly at her "happy wvriggling day kitten"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fanfic written for a friend's birthday.


End file.
